We Fall in Love: 3 Part Epilogue
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Quill. The title gives it away a bit, but this is a 3 part epilogue to 'We Fall in Love'. Mostly happily ever after fluff, with a glimpse into their future together. Please read and review!
1. It's not home without you

We Fall in Love: 3 Part Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: So I've got 3 follow up one-shots in mind as sequels to 'We Fall in Love', well, that's the plan anyway!

And I am going to group them all together to avoid confusion (mainly my own confusion really!)

Please let me know what you think, I hope this rounds off the story alright.

Ruby.

* * *

**Part 1: It's Not Home Without You**

Will pushed through the front door, carefully stepping over the sprawled out unconscious body propping the door open. He quickly checked that the guy was still breathing before continuing into the apartment.

It was difficult to hear because of the general loud talking and random shouts coming from the kitchen area, but above the chaos he could make out the familiar sultry tones that he would never fail to recognise.

The lounge was even more crowded, every surface suitable for sitting (and some totally unsuitable, for example the three girls perched on top of the flat screen TV) was occupied, and the floor space in between that wasn't covered in empty bottles was crowded with dancing bodies.

He stood on his tiptoes, and a small smile graced his lips because his girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the entire room, the entire universe even, and he was the luckiest guy in the world.

He ducked just in time to miss a bottle flying through the air, and was thankful once again that Kurt had held his birthday party in his own apartment, and not asked to use his and Quinn's since they were the only others to live in the city.

A girl sidled up to him as he continued to push through the throng.  
He flashed her a disgusted look because _really?_; he belonged to Quinn and Quinn alone, and then propelled her in the direction of Finn Hudson, his eyes widening at his unusual dance moves that seemed to heavily involve the hat stand.

He found a spare section of wall to lean against, and his eyes glued on Quinn as she sang.

Her smile was bright and sunny as she effortlessly hit the high notes.

Her hair shone golden in the disco lights.

Her eyes sparkled.

And she was his.

Mike Chang spotted him and bounded over to greet him.  
"Schue!" he shouted, his voice straining over the music. "You missed my amazing freestylin! You must be gutted!"  
Will grinned.

"You still owe me a dance off", Mike reminded him sternly, offering him a can as he was handed two as Kurt whirled past, his hosting skills intensified by large volumes of energy drink.  
Will toasted him. "Next time", he promised.

"You said that last time", Mike returned, "are you scared or something?"  
Will just grinned again, gulping at the beer.  
"Go on", Mike urged him. "Quinn will love it! She'll go crazy for you if you crack out those awesome moves".

At the mention of her name. Will glanced over to her, just as she was finishing her encore of Rihanna's 'Umbrella'.

"I've gotta go take my turn at ring of fire in the kitchen", Mike said.  
Ah, hence the random shouts.

"Okay- see you soon".

* * *

"Good god William you look ravishing", only Quinn's sexy purr could have heat flooding through his body like it was, and he turned round to her immediately.  
"Hey sweetie! You were great up there..."  
She kissed him hungrily, and he could taste the alcohol on her tongue.

"I'm gunna do one more song- with Kurt- a little bit later".  
He just nodded dumbly, because her red lipstick was now all smudged and she was pressed right up against him and her forefinger was tracing a pattern across his chest.

"Come dance with me?"  
It was more of an order than a question.

He gulped as she ran her tongue over her teeth to clean off the lipstick.  
"I'd rather do that kind of dancing in private", he said, gesturing to the throng over her shoulder and trying not to look as she drank from his beer can with her perfect lips pouted.

Okay, so the people who knew him here were well used to the fact that he was Quinn's boyfriend rather than their high school Spanish teacher, but...  
"Everyone has fairly low inhibitions", she pointed out, handing back his can and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt to press a hot kiss to his revealed chest.

"C'mon baby... I love you".  
He could never resist her, not when she said that and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes and he was going to do more than just grind on her if her straying hand travelled much further south.

"I love you too", he murmured, into her ear, before claiming her lips passionately, and he loved how he was so included in her life like this, despite the age gap between them.

He allowed her to take his hand and lead him closer to the speakers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down for another kiss as their hips moved in time to the music.

She turned around then, and his hands automatically grabbed her hips and he suppressed a moan as she pushed back against him, by pressing his mouth to her neck and sucking just how she liked it.  
"You're amazing", he told her, and she turned her neck to kiss him wetly.

And he supposed it was okay because they blended in with all the other dancing couples.

* * *

Someone danced up to Quinn.

"Have you finally got her drunk enough to dance dirty?" the guy asked, and Will didn't like the glint in his eye.

He moved even closer, and Will tensed.

"Back off Liam", Quinn said tiredly. "I told you before I only 'dance dirty' with my Will".  
"Awwww", the guy whined. "You gotta give the old guy a break... And I could show you a real good time".  
She pushed his chest as he leaned forward.

"Back off Liam", Will said warningly.  
Smirking, the middleweight boxer (as Will found out afterwards) took another step towards Quinn and placed his hand deliberately on her arm.  
At that audacity, Will moved Quinn behind him with one swift movement..

"Don't touch Quinn if she doesn't want you too", he said, in a low dangerous voice.  
"Awwww, such a protective cradle snatcher", Liam sneered.

Will pursed his lips.

The guy was drunk, and was likely just looking for a fight, and Will wasn't the aggressive type, but this guy had made Quinn nervous, and she was clinging to the back of his shirt and the protective urges swelled onside him.  
"Get out the way mate", Liam said, "she'll be more fun when she's scared".

He made another step forward, and Will pushed him back forcefully.  
"Quinn told you to back off", he repeated angrily. "So back off".  
Liam was slower to react, but retaliated with a push of his own.

Will stood his ground, and their disagreement had attracted a crowd of Liam's drunken friends.  
Liam, gaining confidence with an audience, pushed him again.  
"Are you going to tell me how good she is in bed?" he asked nastily, "or do I have to wait and find out".  
Will saw red.

He wasn't obsessively possessive but he didn't like this guy's leering at Quinn, and he didn't like anybody who put fear in her beautiful eyes.

So he punched the guy in the jaw.  
Liam, enraged, lunged at the smaller man, a sloppily aimed fist coming into contact more than once on Will's face and chest, as he defended himself rather than further goad his attacker.

It would hurt when the bruises came up, but right now he was too infuriated to feel the pain.

They were soon separated by Finn and Mike, and a scared Quinn tore herself away from Brittany's hug to hurl herself at her bloodied hero.

After much shouting, Liam sloped off, after realising that Will had more people on his side than he had on his.

"I'm sorry", Will whispered over and over, as Quinn clung to him still, after the party had resumed as normal and Kurt had turned the chocolate fountain back on as a distraction mechanism.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, "never be sorry for defending me! And don't say it's because you ruined my night because seeing you is always the best part of these nights... I mean, I'm supposed to want to party til the early hours, but I'd always rather you pick me up early and climb into a bubble bath with you… And really I should be thanking you for sobering me up a bit so I can remember exactly your reaction to what I'm going to do to you as soon as we get home".

She paused to take a breath.

"Okay, so I'm not totally sober because I just said that really loudly…"

He couldn't help but smile at that, and he wanted to kiss the anxiety off her lips but his was swollen and bleeding.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up", she said softly, and her warm hand slipped into his.

"Mercedes? Is the bathroom safe?"

Mercedes had evidently taken it upon herself to be the sensible sober one on the premises. "Yup. It's fine at the moment… Have you seen Kurt? He gave me his phone about half an hour ago with strict instructions to not let him ring Jake… and I've just seen Jake walk into the apartment!"

Quinn pointed vaguely in the direction of the lounge.

"Woah! What happened to you Schue?"

Will shrugged in a similarly vague manner, so Mercedes just moved aside to let them pass.

* * *

Quinn guided him to sit down on the side of the bath as she searched quickly for a face cloth, which she soaked under the tap.

"So apart from the whole Liam debarcle- is it a good party?"

Quinn smiled, straddling his thighs.

"Even the best party becomes infinitely better the moment you arrive to take me home", she said softly. "But yeah, it was pretty good… Especially the karaoke".

She lowered the cloth to his lip, dabbing gently, and wincing as he winced.

"I bet he looks worse though", he said gruffly.

"I'm sure he does", Quinn assured him, "And he was a lot bigger than you…"

Will pulled her closer, his hands splayed on her lower back.

She leaned forward, her fingertips caressing across his jawline, lips and chin.

Her breath was warm on his cheek.

"Would Kurt be really upset...?"

He didn't need to finish that question as Quinn shook her head vigorously.

"Take me home", she murmured, closing the gap of centimetres between them to kiss him lazily with open mouthed kisses.

He hummed softly in agreement.

His mind flickered over to the dull evening he had spent alone in their apartment, his lack of enthusiasm to invite friends over on those evenings when Quinn was out with her friends.

Because there was just one person he wanted to spend his time with. All of his time.

"It's not home without you", Will replied softly.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Déjà vu

We Fall in Love: 3 Part Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee

AN: Comments welcome :)

I don't think this is my best stuff, but I needed some sort of closure from this fic. I'm thinking of taking a little bit of a hiatus from writing, and perhaps work on a couple of multi-fic ideas I have.

Ruby

* * *

**Part 2: Déjà vu **

"This has to be the best déjà vu _ever_", Will whispered softly against her neck, before resuming his attentions of sucking and licking her receptive spot there.

"We haven't exactly done this here before", Quinn reminded him, untucking his shirt and slipping her hands underneath.

"Why _on earth_ haven't we done this here before?" he asked, slightly breathlessly, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Because normally this room is occupied", she smiled, struggling to keep from surrendering to his ministrations and finally conceding with a soft gasp.

In lieu of a comeback he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

She pushed his chest, and his pouted lips released a low noise of frustration.

"You didn't answer my question", she explained, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips to banish his woebegone expression. "How is it déjà vu?"

He smiled lazily, leaning back against the wall and sliding his hands from her waist to rest on her hips.

"If I say 'Seminar Room 2'?"

"_Oh…."_

He chuckled softly, and pulled her closer to him.

"How long have we got until your next class?" she asked, now working to undo his shirt buttons with deft fingers.

"Long enough", he said quickly, a moan at the back of his throat.

He turned them to back her against the wall, kissing her hard.

And she smiled against his lips, because it was 2 years since they were in Seminar Room 2, but she still felt a rush of fiery heat with every smile, touch and kiss.

If anything it had just become stronger.

* * *

He let her gently down to the ground, hot and panting.

"I love you", he murmured, his fingers smoothing her hair down, his lips ghosting her fluttering eyelids.

She hummed in approval.

"You should go teach your class", she mumbled half-heartedly, as he kissed down her the exposed skin of upper half where he had undone her blouse, and went as though to kneel.

His hand pushed under her skirt.

"_Will_".

He straightened up reluctantly.

"Where shall I meet you in the library? In that reading room on the side?"

She winced.

"Actually, I'm going to go straight home".

"Oh?"

She nodded, playing with his hand in her fingers.

"Yeah… I gotta… I… it's a secret".

He gave her a lopsided grin, doing up some of the lower buttons on her blouse.

"I'll be home about 6… do you feel like pizza? Shall I get some pizza?"

"Where did my bra go? Yeah… pizza sounds lovely".

"Oh- it's right over there… I'll get it".

He fastened his pants and finished buttoning his own shirt.

She also dressed , every now and again sending glances over to Will, to catch a glimpse of that beautiful serene expression on his face that she alone could put there.

Because that expression was what constantly reminded her that no matter what people said behind their backs about their age difference, it really was just about how old you felt.

* * *

"Berry?"

"Yes. Right. Is it safe to talk?"

"Yeah… He's still at work".

"Oh right, is it the old people class today?"

"No, that's Thursdays".

Rachel laughed. "I don't know how you keep up, no offense, but you were never hugely organised…"

"I am very organised!" Quinn retorted. "I've organised this birthday thing haven't i?"

Rachel just laughed again.

"I suppose it makes it easier him working at NYU too", she admitted begrudgingly.

"You guys", Rachel said affectionately.

"Why are you ringing?" Quinn asked abruptly, because only Will was allowed to know that she was a slushy romantic at heart.

"Oh- just wanting to know what time for tomorrow? Plus, can you text me the address for that place I need to call at on the way?"

"Sure… I think around 11? I was going to take him out for breakfast, and then you be there when we get back… I'll leave a key with the Gerry next door- to the right".

"Okay… And also, do I need to take my credit card? And you pay me back or something?"

"I've already been in and paid for it all", Quinn assured her.

"_Really_? I thought you guys were broke?

Quinn made some non-committal noise.

"See you tomorrow Rach…"

"Hang on! Do you want me to bring anything? Do you want me to make a cake or anything?"

"Whatever really… I've got plenty of food in… and I've just this minute made a cake, but I don't suppose anyone will mind two".

"Okay. Cool. See you tomorrow".

* * *

Quinn awoke first the next morning, stretching her legs down to the cool bedsheets at the bottom of the bed, trying not to move too much in Will's arms so as not to wake him up.

She turned carefully, stilling halfway round as he shifted slightly in sleep, and his grip on her tightened.

A lump formed in her throat as she gazed at his stunning peaceful face.

She brushed her lips against his lightly.

Then again, lingering a while this time allowing the warm exhileration to spread right to her fingertips.

His eyelids fluttered.

"Happy birthday", she whispered, kissing him again, this time, he responded, with languid tenderness, and one hand sliding slowly up her back.

He smiled sleepily as she pulled away, blinking at the light streaming through the curtains.

"Urgh… I'm old", he mumbled, turning his face into the pillow.

"You're a man-child", she assured him breezily, pecking his lips.

"You're _gorgeous_", he said lowly, rolling onto his side, and flicking her mussed hair with his fingers.

"I know you're supposed to choose what you want to do for your birthday", Quinn began, her heart rate already increased by the smouldering gaze he had trained on her, "But I'm taking you out for breakfast this morning… we should go about 10…"

Will suddenly spun over to glance at the clock on his bedside table.

"Plenty of time", he said happily.

His face turned serious.

"I look at you", he murmured, "I just _look_ at you, and my heart kinda… _dances_, and I feel instantly about 15 years younger".

Quinn giggled caressing the curves of his chest with feather light touch.

"That makes you my toy-boy", she joked playfully.

He gave a short laugh and before she knew it he had crawled over her, pushing the covers strongly aside so that they flopped to the floor.

His breath was warm on her cheeks, and still faintly spearminty.

"I love you birthday _boy_", she said lowly, heat pooling between her legs in anticipation.

"_Quinn_", he sighed breathily, and crashed his lips to hers, lightning sparking on contact.

* * *

They walked back to their apartment, hand in hand and swinging their arms between them.

Will flashed her a boyish grin and she returned with a smile, whilst trying not to reveal the panic at the back of her mind that something about her planned surprise would go wrong.

Her eyes stayed on him, in particular on his hair, as it was slightly dishevelled in a way that blatantly suggested their earlier activities (either that or he'd been sky-diving…).

She had to admit to liking it like that.

They reached the door of their apartment.

She turned to him.

"Will… I want to give you your birthday present now".

"Okay".

She kissed him.

Because he was cute.

"There's a sort of back story to this… Do you remember about a month ago I entered that photography competition?"

He nodded.

She heard some noise inside and quickly coughed loudly to distract his attention.

Recovering, she continued.

"Well, I entered those pictures we took on our first day in the city… the black and white ones, I showed you".

He nodded again, and she smiled vaguely because he always listened and always would.

"Okay, so, the top prize was for your entered photographs to be taken to some art gallery… I can't remember exactly which one… I had quite a few photos in my entry. What I'm trying to say is- I won".

"Wow! That's amazing sweetie!"

He stepped forward to hug her but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Sorry… Erm… My photos had been in the gallery for about 5 days, and I got a phonecall from some guy_…"_

His eyebrows raised in question.

"That's what I thought! So… I've bought this apartment".

She tried to sound casual, but her voice was coloured with excitement.

His mouth dropped open.

"_Bought _it? Like… it's _ours_?"

She laughed.

"Yep. I bought it. I have the contract in the drawer in the desk… so... erm... happy birthday!"

"Oh my god!"

She shrugged, but the nonchalance was overshone by her massive grin.

"So I had to put the rest of the money in a separate account, but I'll transfer it into our joint one tomorrow".

"The _rest_?" he questioned incredulously.

"He bought them all, to put in his new chic club or something…"

"I… I can't".

"So I thought we could decorate it" Quinn finished, a little shyly at his awestruck expression. "You never did like the off-cream colour… And I got some helpers…"

At that she unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly.

The original McKinley High School Glee club of stood grinning widely at him in photo formation, rushing forward as they entered (much to Rachel's obvious annoyance) and loudly clamouring all at once.

"Happy Birthday!"

He shook his head in disbelief.

He held her close when they burst into song with Puck's lead, his eyes misting over, murmuring thanks to anyone who could hear him.

"Everyone's here!" he said incredulously.

"Many happy returns Schuebray", Rachel said authoritatively, when the excitement was beginning to die down.

Will and Quinn shared a look.

"Schuebray?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows.

Rachel, slightly flustered, quickly changed the subject.

"Can we paint now?"

Will just nodded, still grinning.

"Do you have any preferences birthday boy?" Quinn asked, smiling innocently as her reference had him swallowing scratchily.

"As long as it's not off-cream… and maybe not black…"

Tina rolled her eyes.

"We'll paint the bedroom", Quinn said brightly, not breaking her eye-contact with Will.

"We'll let you know when food's ready", Puck said cheekily.

Will mumbled something, shifting on his feet uncomfortably, but not hesitating to follow Quinn as she stepped quickly over to their bedroom.

She stopped at the doorway suddenly, and he walked straight into her.

"Remember to use sheets over the furniture", she called behind her, laughter in her voice at Will's sheepish expression.

* * *

He kissed her warm forehead tenderly, and she sighed in satisfaction, snuggling against him.

"I love this birthday so much already", he murmured.

"I have another present for you", she said after a while, groaning softly with the effort to sit up.

"Another one? But…"

Quinn kissed his open mouth hotly.

"This one isn't really a present", she mused, "it's more of a suggestion".

"A suggestion?"

She took a deep breath, and he struggled to sit up beside her, leaning back against the headboard.

"I love you Will", she murmured quietly, "I love you so much".

"I love you too", he said sincerely.

"I want… I would like… do you think…?"

She looked into his questioning soft eyes with hesitation.

"Sweetie you can ask me anything", he assured her, "It's me!"

She still wavered, and he cupped her cheek to press a thorough kiss to her mouth, quickly deepening it as her tongue pushed against his.

She pulled away, grinning and breathless.

"Okay".

He watched as she chewed her lip, then moved to sit straddling his thighs, her eyelids growing heavy as his breathing quickened.

"Okay", she repeated, more firmly. "Would it be okay if I stopped my prescription of the contraceptive pill?"

He stilled, looking up from drawing patterns on her thigh.

"Are you going to get one of those implant things? I thought you said that was cringy?"

She smiled, shifting closer against him, and quickly kissing him to catch his stuttered moan in her mouth.

"Will… that's not what I meant… I meant, would it be okay if I stopped taking the pill, full stop".

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"_Quinn_?"

She kissed him again, insistently.

"I want to have a family with you", she whispered, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. "I want to have _everything_ with you… do... do you want that too?"

He blinked rapidly to dispel the threatening tears pooling in his eyes.

"I _do",_ he said gruffly, and she almost laughed at the suggested double meaning of this statement. "Are you sure you want to start trying for a baby- _now_?"

She nodded definitively.

"Over the last few months I've been feeling particularly… broody… and being pregnant won't prevent me from doing any of my photography stuff… and I just feel like it's the right time…"

Her eyes were misty now, and she wiped away the tear as it slid slowly down his cheek with her thumb.

"Are those happy tears?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"I'm just so happy to be going to have your baby", she said, burying her face against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head over and over again.

"I'm so happy too".

* * *

Please review :)


	3. 3:30am

We Fall in Love: 3 Part Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for the reviews :)

I mentioned in my AN of the last chapter that I am going to now have a little break, which is probably true, although I am working with dediablo2014 on 'Don't Make the Same Mistakes Twice' (you should check it out!)

So thanks, for reading my stuff so far, and hopefully you'll look out for anything soon :P

Ruby

* * *

**Part 3: 3.30am**

He was nervous.

He was more nervous than he thought he would be.

He was more nervous than he had been last week, waiting for the results of their fertility tests, and his nervousness just increased when he remembered that swooping relief when everything was ok.

The one thing, or rather, the one person who would stop his nerves eating through him like this was Quinn.

But she was the one person he couldn't talk to about this.

He rang her anyway, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as it rang.

"Hey gorgeous".

He sighed heavily in lieu of a reply.

"Woah", she murmured, "big sigh! Is work bad today? I hate it when you have to work weekends".

"Yeah…" he offered vaguely, then, "I _fucking _miss you".

Quinn's heart leapt at the fierceness in his statement.

She stood up hastily as her stomach turned, but the sensation faded as she moved towards the bathroom.

She went in anyway, to pick up the box containing the pregnancy test from the shelf next to the sink.

She wanted to wait until he was back, but she thought it was probably the salmon she ate at the restaurant the night before, and it was quite soon, even though they had both been making use of every possible minute of her days of ovulation…

"I miss you too", she replied softly, sitting on the arm of the couch. "What time will you be back?"

"I'm not too sure", he said truthfully, "No one seems to know how long this day is going to take".

Quinn played with the box on her lap.

"Well, don't worry, I'll make a pasta bake or something", she said brightly, slightly worried by the scared tone in his voice.

"Talk to me", he said, trying to stop his mind from exploring the 'what if's' and the endless list of cons in his head.

"Okay… oh! I remember I was going to ask you if you had any preference to what colour throw I got for the couch?"

"Are you going shopping with Kurt this afternoon then? I reckon some kind of neutral colour…"

"MmmHmm… Yes to both, I was thinking some kind of warm mushroomy colour or something, nothing too busy otherwise it will clash with the wall mural".

"Can you get me some boxers when you go shopping please?" he asked.

They chatted about nothing, and he loved just listening to her voice, he loved the way he could imagine just how her expression changed with the rise and fall of her pitch.

He loved that he knew she could do the same for him.

Eventually he said goodbye, because this was something he had to try and deal with, something he had to do on his own.

But hearing her voice definitely did succeed in increasing his strength of resolve.

But it was a long drive to Lima, Ohio.

* * *

He paced up and down beside the car a few times to stretch out his complaining muscles. It had been over 5 hours since he last stopped for a break, being of the opinion that it was best to get the agonising journey over as quickly as possible.

It was early afternoon.

He knew he needed to ring Quinn to let her know that he wouldn't actually be back until very late, but he didn't want to worry her just yet, and he'd rather it all be over and he be able to explain to her properly.

He felt a little guilty for abusing her complete trust in him with his vagueness.

But he would tell her eventually.

And he knew it would be sooner rather than later.

The echo of the doorbell through the hallway was an ominous sound.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he heard footsteps in the corridor.

He had to remind himself that this was his idea, he had wanted to do everything properly; he wanted everything to be perfect.

Everything _would _be perfect.

"Good afternoon".

He hoped he didn't look too tired and dishevelled from his long journey, and he surrepticiously straightened his jacket and tie.

"Judy! I think you'd better come see this".

Will steeled himself.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

Russell looked at him as though he had just asked if he could burgle their house.

Judy appeared beside him, and Will swore he could hear his own heartbeat.

"May I come in?" he repeated, with more confiction, pulling himself up to his full height to feel slightly taller compared to Quinn's parents standing on the step.

They stared back at him in disbelief and Will reined in his anger (with difficulty) at the way they had so easily abandoned their daughter for the second time.

He assumed they had made their own judgements, having not attempted to get in contact with Quinn at all.

Judy muttered something in Russell's ear, and gestured silently for Will to step inside.

He followed them into the lounge, and he knew it was stupid, but he felt a cold fear as the door shut behind him.

"I have heard that you and Quinn have engaged in inappropriate behaviour. It's a bit too late to be apologising for that isn't it? Even she's probably forgotten about it by now", Russell said, and Will hated the way he referred to her as Quinn, rather than 'my daughter'.

Will kept his face neutral.

He _knew_ that what he and Quinn shared was anything but inappropriate.

How could it possibly be inappropriate to feel so indescribably happy in a relationship?

When he said nothing in return, the suspicion set deeper into their expressions.

"I can assure you I have treated your daughter with the utmost respect and promise to always do so", he said quietly, readying himself to launch into his prepared speech which had been 10 hours in the making.

But it seemed so amiable, and, sitting there in front of the people who had caused his beautiful girlfriend so much hurt, it was hard for him to say such pleasant things with meaning.

"Please", he began, "Hear me out. I'm sorry to say that even if it does not suit you, I, _we,_ will love each other… what I'm trying to say is, I love Quinn very much, and I will love her forever, and I will look after her forever, and I promise to do anything for her, do anything to make her happy. I have been there when she's been hurting, and it will never _ever_ be me who hurts her, but I will always be there to help take the pain away. I don't really appreciate the fact that you have not always been there for her, but it does make me even more determined to stay by her side whatever obstacles we face in the future- we will navigate them together".

He looked between their frozen faces and grinned ruefully.

"You may as well know that we are trying for a baby…"

Silence.

He sighed.

"Okay, well, this is less of an asking permission, and more of an informing you that I am going to ask Quinn to marry me. These three years with her have been the best three years of my life, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as her adoring husband".

He was beaming now, he couldn't help it, not even the ashen faces of her clueless parents could make his smile fade.

"Thank you for your time", he said gruffly. "I'll let myself out".

His fingers tightened around the ring box in his jacket pocket and he drove all the way home without stopping once.

* * *

Quinn stared at the third pregnancy test of the evening in her hand.

It was late, past midnight, probably closer to past one, but she wasn't going to bed without Will.

She placed the test carefully back in the cardboard box and pushed it under the couch with the other two.

And she sat still on the couch until she heard the scraping of the key in the lock.

Will opened the door and Quinn was right there, wearing just a bath robe and probably nothing else.

He took his hands out of his pockets hastily.

She encircled him with her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm so late", he whispered.

"You look gorgeous", she mumbled.

It had been a ridiculously long day.

But it made it all worth it when he got home and Quinn was there, eagerly reciprocating his love.

"So do you", he returned, claiming her lips in a long, lazy kiss.

She kissed him back, heatedly, and it would be several hours before she remembered her own name, let alone the three boxes under the couch.

* * *

He had planned on it being all romantic, perhaps beneath the stars up on the roof (perhaps followed by making crazy love on the rooftop…)

Perhaps taking her out for an expensive meal, and popping the question in front of a room full of strangers, but seeing only her.

Maybe even at their apartment, after cooking her a meal, maybe even a cheesy serenade…

But he was kneeling before her, completely naked, as was she breathing hard and arching back against the wall as she recovered.

It was nearing 3.30am.

The ring box was open in his hand and he was suddenly crying, tears tumbling down his cheeks.

Overcome by how much he loved her.

She looked down as her fingers loosened their tight grasp in his hair.

"_Will_?" her question was a breathless gasp.

"Quinn", he stuttered, and nothing else mattered in the world if she would be his wife. "Will you marry me?"

She half fell and half lowered herself down to her knees before him.

"_Yes_", she said, "Yes, yes… yes!"

They were kissing and laughing and he somehow managed to get the ring onto her finger.

She would have said yes however he asked.

* * *

Sometime later she would tell him she was about a month pregnant and he wouldn't stop crying until Quinn became slightly inventive about how to stop him.

And they would both agree that it had been worth the perilous journey to get to this point where they had pledged to share the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Please review :)

* * *

The End.


End file.
